Zuro Karleuša
'Zuro Karleuša '''is a Petronas City resident, a headmaster of the Tomislav Jantol High School. He lives with his family in the Normal White Family House. He is a bad headmaster who occasionally has problems with his students. He has had problems with Dan Timbly, who is one of his students. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Zuro moved to Petronas sometimes in 2011, but didn't have a house at the time. His family included wife Mirjana, and children Mateja and Krešo. He became a headmaster of the Tomislav Jantol High School, where he frequently kept having feuds with his students. He was hated throughout school. ''The Champion .]] In the autumn of 2011, Zuro bumped into Dan Timbly, a student who arrived late to the school. Zuro stopped Dan in the hallway, and told Dan to simply call him "headmaster" instead of "Mr. Karleuša". After hearing Dan's story which caused him being late, Zuro refused to believe in it, claiming that Dan was rather in a pub or a public house. Because this angered Dan, Zuro called Dan's mother, Lara, and told her Dan was late due to his visit to a brothel. True Trainer Many months later, in 2012, Dan Timbly was once again arriving to school and was there stopped by Zuro. When Dan called him "headmaster", Zuro corrected him by saying he should call him "Mr. Karleuša". Dan once again explained honestly why he was late; Zuro didn't believe him this time either. He decided to call Dan's mother for the second time. World of Peace before the school party.]] Several months later, Zuro's school organised a party. Zuro came to the school early to prepare everything, but was interrupted by Dan Timbly who accidentally arrived to the party earlier. Zuro shared his affection for the fact Kobrioce LeMuerta had won the second Element Duel World Tournament, which was a subtle remark about Dan's loss in the same tournament. He proceeded to tell Dan that Dan should come to school, as Dan was absent from it during the last few days. Zuro and Dan were then interrupted by Ronnie Timbly, who came to the school to beat up his son after he, Ronnie, was beaten up by skinheads himself. Zuro was fed up with Timblys and insulted them, and even swore quietly. The Professor After the death of Amanda Vjetrobran, a Tomislav Jantol High School student, Zuro's school was filled with policemen who were making sure students were safe. Zuro summoned Dan Timbly and once again told him to call him "Mr. Karleuša". He scolded Dan for hanging out with problematic kids from Dan's class, and then changed the subject to Amanda. He then said to Dan that Dan should simply call him "headmaster", and asked Dan to keep an eye on the new student, Leo Sparks, as he believed Leo might have killed Amanda. Before Dan left his office, Zuro told him to call him "Mr. Karleuša". Trivia * Zuro probably visits Icerman, as he was singing about him in World of Peace. * He is a fan of Kobrioce LeMuerta. * His friend's child disappeared in the 'Kindergarden "Zlatna Marenda"'. * Ivica Zlatko believed it was Zuro who killed Amanda Vjetrobran. Appearances * The Champion * True Trainer * World of Peace * The Professor Category:Petronas Characters